


The Good in Good-Bye

by taeminyourmind



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminyourmind/pseuds/taeminyourmind
Summary: A love here one day is gone the next. Iris Young's boyfriend, Choi Minho, is missing. Fearing the worst, she travels to Seoul in search of answers as to where he could be. In her search, she befriends a kind local cafe owner, Taemin, a strong-minded hacker, Kibum, and an attentive junior detective, Jinki, who form an unlikely team to track down Minho's whereabouts. But as she inches closer to the truth, Iris must decide if there is such thing as a good in good-bye.
Relationships: SHINee Ensemble & Reader, SHINee Ensemble/Reader, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble, shinee - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Good in Good-Bye

The smell of rain engulfs the city as roaring gray clouds hover above the skyscrapers, giving the illusion they’re close enough to touch. The city bustles, ignoring the incoming storm’s anger, as they rush from destination to destination. The growing wind sends drops of rain with each gust causing people to hurry in their strides, afraid to get stuck in nature’s tears.

Among the crowd, a young lady tightly grips a piece of paper in her hands, her face blank and eyes discouraged as people bump past her. She glances at the sky as a drop of rain lands on her face and gives it the smallest smirk.  _ Is this a metaphor come to life? There’s an actual cloud looming over me _ , she thinks. Leaves are ripped from tree branches and get lost in the wind. The young lady zips her jacket up more and hurries to the safety of a cafe’, a place she’s heard about often but never got the chance to visit.

The welcoming bell sounds as she pushes the door open. She wipes her feet on the rug and carefully ascends the stairs. Framed pictures of art and people line the walls while art deco-inspired chandeliers hang from the ceiling. The sound of popular ballads and the smell of freshly brewed drinks grow stronger as she reaches the top of the stairs. The open floor plan brings a welcoming vibe as each piece of furniture shows a different personality, yet finds itself complementing one another.

Ordering a hot chocolate, she sits near a window and rests her head on her palm. The rain is now downpouring making people either run for safety or hurriedly open their umbrellas. Her hand gripping the piece of paper lessens its grip as she watches the rain droplets race to the windowpane.  _ Where are you? _ she wonders, her eyebrows furrowing as she sinks deep in thought.

“Miss. Iris?”

Iris snaps back to reality and glances up at the voice. The smell of hot chocolate swirls in front of her as a young gentleman holds a mug on a saucer in front of her. He gives her a warm smile before placing the saucer on the table.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he softly begins, “I added chocolate shavings to the whipped cream. It’s a rainy day and it looked like you could use a little sunshine.”

The gentleman’s gentle voice warms Iris’s heart, melting away the building wall of cold that appeared around it. She gives him a smile and slight nod before thanking him.

“Did you need anything else?” He asks.

Iris begins to shake her head before looking up at the young gentleman whose eyes stare at her in curiosity. His eyebrows raise slightly as a way to tell her to say what’s on her mind.

“Actually, I have a question. Have you seen this man?” she asks, stammering over her words as she places the piece of paper on the table. The gentleman takes a seat across from her and studies the paper. Her heart, once pounding with hope drops when the gentleman shakes his head.

“I’m afraid not,” he apologetically says before handing the paper back to Iris. “How long has he been missing?”

“A week, I can’t get to him. He always handled business in Seoul and talked about this cafe’. He never stopped talking about it when he came home.”

“I’m sorry you had to visit under these conditions.”

Iris nods before folding the paper and placing it in her jacket’s pocket. “You’ve been more than kind…” She trails off, waiting for the gentleman to give his name.

“Lee Taemin,” Taemin smiles and reaches out his hand. “I'm the owner - well part owner, I own this cafe with my brother.”

Iris nods and shakes Taemin’s hand. “Iris Young. Or I suppose Young Iris since I’m in Korea.”

Taemin chuckles at her attempted humor which brings a smile to her face. For a moment, they sit in silence while Kim Taewoo’s Love Rain plays from the speakers above. The lyrics “Once someone I loved left me, and I thought it was all because of me” causes Iris to sigh before taking a sip from her mug. The silky chocolate liquid flows down her throat before warming her body, making her forget the coldness of a love believed to be lost.

“Was Minho someone special to you?” Taemin asks after a moment, his eyes peering at her from under his nearly too-long bangs.

Iris hesitates before nodding. “We used to talk about marriage, but then those conversations stopped. It felt like a wedge was coming between us and when he didn’t come home, I thought nothing of it. But one day turned to two, and two turned to three, and before I knew it, a week had passed and I didn’t even get a text. If he picked up the phone and told me “Stop calling me, you crazy bitch,” I would be content because I would know he was alive, heartbroken, but content. He always came to Seoul for business meetings, but never at the same place. So I thought since he always came here that I would get some answers.”

Taemin nods, careful to not interrupt her. His heart fills with sorrow at the tears beginning to well in her eyes. Quickly, she blinks them away and focuses her attention on Taemin. Even with her eyes filled with sorrow, they glisten and innocently shine in the light.

“I wish I could help,” he finally speaks, his fingers playing with a loose string on his apron.

“It was nice being able to speak to someone. Everyone else just ignores me when I show them Minho’s picture.” Pausing for a moment, Iris shifts in her seat and clears her throat. “Could you tell me where the closest police station is?”

“Sure, it’s about two blocks from here. I can walk you there if you don’t mind I mean.” Taemin backtracks with wide eyes. “I mean, it’s getting late and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I would like that,” Iris says with an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Taemin.”

Taemin offers his arm as they descend the stairs. Iris hesitantly holds it with one hand and the rail with the other. Together, they take their time to not slip on the slippery stairs. When they step onto the street, Taemin places a gentle hand over hers as he guides her in the direction of the police station.

“Where are you from?” Taemin asks, his eyes shifting from her back to the sidewalk ahead.

“Is it that easy to tell?”

Taemin shrugs. “You pronounce some words funny, other than that I wouldn’t be able to tell.”

Iris feels her face grow warmer. Her body presses closer to Taemin’s as the crowd multiplies, her hand grips his arm tighter in fear of losing him in the crowd. 

A wave of sadness washes over her as she thinks about the many walks she and Minho would take. She remembers the feeling of the sun shining on her face as she gazed up at him whenever he talked. To her, nothing in the world was more important than Minho and the words he would say. His wise and vivid words would paint her a picture of different perspectives and stories that she never thought about. At night, she would beg him to tell her a story to which he happily obliged. Those days, though not too long ago, seem so far away now.

“I’m from Philadelphia. I studied Korean since I was young and found a love for the language. So, I took a job as a translator.”

“Is that how you met Minho?”

Iris nods with a vague smile. She paints a story of the first time meeting Minho. He was an innocent and wide-eyed junior partner at an architecture firm trying to close an important deal. They met briefly before a meeting where she acted as a translator between him and an American firm. He treated her to sweet rice cakes after the meeting as an appreciation gift. Soon, they would bump into each other more often in the tall office building and began a friendship. Within a few months, they were a couple and madly in love with one another.

“Wow,” Taemin whispers. “Your life is like a drama.”

Iris shakes her head and looks around her. Her eyes immediately fall on the couples she and Taemin pass. She wonders what their lives were like behind closed doors. Did they feel heartbroken like her? Or did they live happily with one another? Her eyes slightly lower as she sinks herself into her thoughts. Taemin looks over at Iris, her serious expression burns an image in his mind - an image he wishes he could erase. For Taemin, he wishes he could erase all pain from the world. They walk another half block in silence until they reach a large white stone building with a police crest placed above the columns.

“We’re here,” Taemin gently says. His voice brings Iris back to reality as she stares at the building.

Iris swiftly slides her hand from Taemin’s possession and digs in her purse, bringing out a pen and piece of paper. “Will you call me if you find out anything? Even the smallest thing would be a lot of help.”

She secretly places a piece of paper in Taemin’s hand with hopeful eyes. Taemin grips the paper tightly in his hand and nods. His honest eyes make Iris smile before slightly nodding and walking through the automatic doors. Before she disappears completely, Iris turns back to Taemin. His thumbs-up gives her confidence as she mirrors his action before disappearing from his sight.

* * *

The clicking of the clock mounted on the cement wall mocks Iris with each passing second. Her hands tightly grip her purse in her lap as she stares at the detective perched behind his desk. His eyes study the picture before pinching the bridge of his nose and sliding the paper back to Iris.

“You made a fuss because your boyfriend is missing?” The detective irritatingly asks. He scoffs when Iris nods. “Look, lady, we have more important cases to solve.”

“He’s a human, is he not? What if something happened to him?” Iris trails off before swallowing her words. The thought of Minho hurt, or dead, makes her stomach churn. 

The detective mumbles something to himself before looking up to the ceiling as if he’s pleading with God to have mercy on him. “You said yourself that there’s activity on his bank account, right?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then it’s probably just a case of cold feet. We see this all the time with young lovers.”

“You mean Minho was afraid of getting serious and decided to leave without a word?” The detective nods. Iris scoffs at his response causing him to look at her with raised eyebrows. “Minho is the same one that calls me to ask what kind of bread to buy or to tell me of a new flavor of ice cream at our local parlor and you tell me to not worry about not hearing from him because he ‘got cold feet’?”

The slight raise in Iris’s voice makes the detective stand to his feet. His irritated eyes and red ears make Iris feel like David standing in the shadow of Goliath. She swallows back her words.

“Exactly. Do you know how many reports like yours we get about missing lovers only for them to be found with a mistress? Too many! We have too many more important cases to worry about than a runaway love.”

Iris’s nostrils flare under the detective's annoyance. She rises to her feet, her lowered eyes burning a hole through the detective’s forehead.

“You don’t want to take the case? Fine. But if he shows up dead or injured, it’ll be your fucking head and career.” She hisses through gritted teeth. Her harshness makes the detective lean back a little.

Iris sneers at the detective and takes the paper before walking out the door, slamming it shut. Tears of anger well in her eyes, stinging them as she quickly brushes past people until she steps out onto the top of the stairs. The cool night breeze soothes her face as gazes at the cloudy sky. A lump forms in her throat - she wants to cry, scream, and laugh. So many complicated emotions swirl within her until the sound of her name stills everything.

“Miss. Young?”

Iris turns towards the voice and comes face-to-face with a young gentleman sporting a police jacket and dark-colored slacks. When he straightens his posture, he stands at the same height as Taemin. He takes a moment to catch his breath before giving a bashful smile.

“I’m Detective Lee. I couldn’t help but hear about your report, and I wanted to help.”

Iris’s eyebrows furrow as she leans in closer. His voice, though soft, is deep and soothing. “Won’t you get in trouble?”

Detective Lee ponders her question for a moment before ultimately shaking his head. “Not unless someone gets really injured or dies. If I get a complaint, I’ll get a slap on the wrist.”

“But don’t you have more important cases? Why would you help me?”

Detective Lee glances around before gently pulling Iris to the side. “My sister’s ex-boyfriend also did the same thing yours is doing. I remember the many nights of crying she did and what it did to her. I wish I could’ve done something. So when I heard your story, I thought this was my chance to help.”

Iris nods, understanding Detective Lee’s motive. “I would really appreciate it, Detective Lee.”

“Please, call me Jinki. I don’t like the whole formal thing.”

“Iris,” she responds, nodding slightly at him “Why did you join the police force if you don’t like formality?”

“Helping others beats formality,” Jinki smiles. He looks at the paper in Iris’s hand and takes out his phone. “May I?”

Nodding, Iris hands Jinki the picture and watches him take a picture of the flyer. With a few quick taps, he places the phone back in his pocket and hands the picture back to Iris.

“I think we should get started as soon as possible. How about we meet at 6v6 Cafe at 9 p.m.?”

Iris glances at her watch and gives Jinki an appreciative nod followed by a deep bow. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

The night air turns humid as the rain clouds above disperse, revealing the stars. The streets are filled with even more people as the city truly comes to life. What was it about the night that made people come alive? Does the darkness give an illusion that what they do and enjoy will be unknown? Is there less judgment as the night gives everyone permission to indulge in themselves? But even what’s done in the dark must come to the light. You cannot live in darkness for the rest of your life, eventually, you yearn for the sweet kisses of freedom from the sun.

When Iris thinks back on her relationship with Minho, it was plagued with nothing but sunshine, a happier time. Iris approaches 6v6 and peers inside to see all lights off except for the one coming from upstairs. Her heart drops when she reads the closed sign.  _ That crazy detective _ , she thinks before dropping to sit on the stoop. Her head hangs low as she tightly shuts her eyes, refusing herself to cry because if she cries, she will have to admit that Minho is truly gone.

The sound of footsteps growing closer to her makes her snap her head up. It takes time for her eyes to clear and adjust to the darkness. A pair of familiar and unfamiliar eyes shine at her.

“Iris! I’m glad you’re here,” Jinki exclaims and holds his hand out to her. He swiftly helps her to her feet and wraps his arm around the young man beside him. “This is Kibum, one of the best hackers I know.”

“What are you talking about?” Kibum scoffs while shrugging his arm from his shoulders. “I’m the best and the only hacker you know.” He turns to Iris and offers a smooth smile. “Nice to meet you, Iris. Let’s catch this lowlife son of a -”

Jinki cuts Kibum off by gently ramming his elbow into his ribs. Kibum’s harsh glance at Jinki softens when he turns his attention back to Iris. He offers an apology while rubbing the area where Jinki’s elbow connected with him. Iris reassures him of no harm. She takes a moment to look Kibum over, his hair is crimped and he’s dressed in a plain white long sleeve shirt, basic dark-washed jeans, with converse. The pair reminds Iris of Minho and his brother. Though Minho bickered with his brother, he would always soften his gaze towards her.

“Shall we go in?” Jinki asks with a bright smile.

“It’s closed,” Iris says, stepping to the side.

Kibum immediately steps up and begins pounding on the door. “Hey! Open up! It’s the police!”

Iris nervously glances at Jinki who gives her a reassuring smile. Kibum’s banging grows louder until a figure descends the stairs. Iris hides behind Kibum. She peeks over his shoulder and recognizes Taemin.

“We’re closed,” Taemin says pointing to the sign.

“I’m not blind,” Kibum scoffs and grabs Jinki’s arm to bring him beside him. “Show him your badge.”

Jinki proudly displays his badge that shimmers in the outside light. “May we come in?”

Taemin’s curious eyes study the two men before landing on Iris. He moves his body slightly to get a better look, wondering if it’s really her. But his curious eyes turn frustrated when Kibum stands in his view and impatiently taps on the glass.

“Hey, stop staring and let us in.”

The sound of the lock unlocking causes Kibum to pull the door open and offer a quick ‘thank you’ before storming up the stairs with Jinki on his heels. Iris steps across the threshold and gives Taemin an apologetic smile. He closes the door behind her and locks it.

“I didn’t know they would be so adamant on meeting here,” she says in a low voice. Her eyes fall to the ground.

Taemin pushes his hands in his front pockets and shrugs his shoulders. “If I can help in any way, I’m happy to do so.” He leans in with a playful smirk pulling on the corners of his mouth. “Even if that means turning this place into a stakeout after hours.”

Taemin’s playful tone makes Iris meet his eyes with a small smile. She giggles low enough for only she and Taemin to hear. Her smile makes him chuckle before nodding towards the stairs.

“Let’s go before they think we abandoned them.”

Taemin places a tray of coffee, creamer, and sugar at the end of the table before taking his place besides Kibum, who whines for him to pass him a mug like an older brother. Taemin sighs heavily before passing him the mug. Before Iris can blink, Kibum and Taemin begin bickering like brothers. She can’t help but smile at the memory of Minho bickering with his brother out of love. When Minho’s face flashes before her eyes, the corners of her mouth begin to fall, though she tries her best to keep them up.

“Kibum is an only child,” Jinki whispers, leaning close until his shoulder brushes against hers. “So, he has a way of treating those he meets like his brothers and sisters.”

Iris nods at Jinki’s comment. As an only child herself, she wishes she had a brother or sister, someone she can run to and fall back on. To her, the relationship of siblings goes beyond blood, so even if she doesn’t have one by the grace of biology, she can have one through a deeper connection.

“Alright you two, let’s get to business.”

The boys settle down at the sound of Jinki’s authoritative voice. Even Iris fixes her posture. Pleased with himself, Jinki turns to Iris with soft eyes.

“Iris, tell us what happened from the beginning to now.”

Iris holds her hands together under the table and shifts in her seat. The thought of Minho’s disappearance makes her expression fall. Her eyes tightly close as she recounts the past two weeks. All of the boys listen attentively, nodding along with her story. When she gets to the end, she can’t bring herself to open her eyes to see their empathetic gazes. Behind her lids, a flood of tears breaks free as she brings her hands to cover her face. Her sobs seem to still the room as everything goes silent. For a moment, she feels alone until she feels warmth surrounding her. Arms wrap themselves around her from the sides and behind.

“It’s okay,” Jinki soothingly whispers, his hands rubbing her arm in a nurturing manner.

Iris takes a deep breath and looks at all the boys. Taemin gently strokes her hair and gives her a reassuring smile while Kibum promises to kick Minho in the balls when they find him. Kibum’s comment makes Iris burst into laughter and gently nudge him away. Kibum softly pokes her cheek before he and Taemin go back to their seats.

“Alright, this is what I’m thinking,” Jinki begins. He stands to his feet and places a hand on his hip while the other relaxes on his chin. His eyes narrow as he sinks deep in thought. “We need to begin somewhere. Iris, you give Kibum all of the information you have on Minho, even the sensitive stuff like phone number, bank information, social media, and so on. Taemin, you keep a lookout for Minho, keep a picture behind the counter so your workers can be on the lookout too. I will look into the system and see if I can get any additional information on him. And Iris," his softened expression lands on Iris's face, "if he contacts you or if you remember anything, even the smallest thing, give either Kibum or me a call.”

Everyone nods and Jinki’s plan. Taemin gives Iris a pen and a piece of paper and watches her scribble down all of the information she can think of. He notices her hesitancy and hand trembling before she gives the paper to Kibum. Iris watches Kibum’s eyes move across the paper before looking at Taemin and Jinki with worried eyes.

“What kind of guy doesn’t have personal social media?” Kibum asks under his breath. He slightly sucks his teeth before locking eyes with Iris. “We’ll get him. I promise.”

Kibum’s stern promise makes Iris exhale in relief. The determination in his eyes and strength in his voice brings hope to a place that seemed hopeless. Jinki and Taemin also promise to catch Minho, their voices filled with the same determination as Kibum’s. The overwhelming support brings a smile to Iris’s face. Standing to her feet, she welcomes the boys into her open arms, wrapping them around their broad shoulders the best she can.

“Thanks, you guys,” she whispers. “I mean it.”

* * *

Sunlight blankets the city in warmth, its rays bouncing off the windows of the towering buildings. Joyous chatter and laughter fill the streets as people flock to outdoor venues and linger outside a little longer before reaching their destination. The early spring weather makes Iris forget her problems for a moment. She tilts her face slightly towards the sun and walks a little slower, enjoying the beauty of nature that surrounds her.

When she left the hotel this morning, there was no destination in her mind. She would walk until she couldn’t any longer she told herself. The fresh air and bright sunlight drive her drowsiness and clouded mind away. But no matter how far she walks, the image of Minho possibly hurt or dead swirls in her mind. She heaves a sigh at the images haunting her mind and quickens her pace. Within a few minutes, her feet lead her to a familiar street. Her eyes widen at the ‘6v6’ sign hanging from the side of a building. She hesitates for a moment, rocking back and forth on her feet, fighting with herself whether or not she should go in.

The familiar scents of the cafe welcome Iris as she ascends the stairs. Her fingers slide on the rail beside her, tapping it every now and then out of nervousness. The sunlight brightens the room giving it an ethereal feel. She stands in the doorway, looking around for a familiar face. She feels herself about to turn around to leave when she meets the friendly gaze of Taemin. He offers a small smile before placing two mugs at a table he was serving. He straightens his back and motions for Iris to come to the counter.

“You’re back,” Taemin beams when Iris approaches the counter. “I’m glad you’re here. I want you to meet someone.”

Taemin calls for a server to take his place before inviting Iris behind the counter. Feeling her hesitancy, he gently holds her wrist and guides her through the double doors that lead to a small hallway. He knocks on a door opposite the employee bathroom and enters. A young man sitting on a cushioned stool playing a game on his phone perks his head up at the sound of the door opening. His eyes land on Iris before looking to Taemin.

“Iris, this is my brother, Taesun,” Taemin says. “I figured maybe he could be of some help since he’s here on the days I’m not.” He redirects his attention towards his brother. “This is Iris.”

Taesun sets his phone down and rushes to the two and shakes Iris’s hand. “Taemin explained the situation to me. I can try to help. Do you have a picture?”

“You didn’t get my text?” Taemin quickly asks before Iris can open her mouth. “I told you I printed out his picture and they’re on the desk in the drawer.”

Taesun’s eyebrow raises as he rushes to the desk. He pulls open a couple drawers before holding up a sheet of paper. He gives his brother an apologetic smile. Shaking his head, Taemin mumbles inaudibly under his breath.

“Choi Minho,” Taesun reads to himself before looking towards a nervous Iris. “The name is familiar, but I can’t make out the face. Normally, the Minho that comes in wears a mask and cap. It’s even hard to see his eyes.”

Iris’s face drops a little before thanking Taesun for his help.

“We’ll keep the picture behind the counter,” Taemin says, his voice gentle and low.

An appreciative smile spreads on Iris’s face as she thanks the brothers for their help. Stepping onto the street, a helpless sigh pushes past her lips as she leans against the side of the building. Her fingers twitch before reaching for her phone. The sight of Minho’s contact makes her heart pound as her thumb hovers over the call button.  _ What if he doesn’t pick up? What if he does pick up? What if someone else picks up? _ she repeatedly thinks to herself. She squeezes her eyes shut and presses the button. Her hand tightly grips the phone against her ear. Expecting to hear a series of rings, she bites the inside of her lip when she’s met with a robotic message saying the person she is trying to reach is not accepting any calls at the moment. Her heart drops as she slides down the wall, shock paralyzes her body as she zones out. Some people give her a strange look while whispering to their friends. The figure of someone standing in front of her makes her gaze towards the figure’s face. She blinks to adjust her sight against the beaming sun and recognizes the figure as Taesun. Tears well in her eyes as her bottom lip begins to quiver.

“He blocked me,” her voice trembles while Taesun helps her to her feet. “How did you find me.”

Taesun points to the cameras on the side of the building. “I saw you sit next to the stoop and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Iris pauses for a moment before nodding. “I’ll be okay. I’m just going to lie down. Thank you for your concern.”

Iris turns and begins walking away before Taesun has a chance to say anything. He watches her disappear into the crowd. Silently, he prays she finds answers to her question or else they will destroy her, eating her from the inside until she’s empty.

* * *

The darkness of the hotel room brings a sort of peace to Iris as she lies in bed, the covers lying over her head as she holds a pillow close to her chest. She tosses and turns when her mind deceives her, making her think the pillow is Minho by playing once fond memories like a movie. She sits up and tosses the pillow to the ground and hugs her knees. Each breath burns as she fails to control her sobs. Her fingertips press firmly into her skin while she shakes her head, trying her best to rid her mind of Minho.  _ Is this worth the pain? _ she wonders.

The sound of familiar pounding makes Iris jump. For a moment, she stays still, afraid to move until she hears the whine of Kibum begging her to let him in. Walking to the door, she quickly wipes her tears away on her sleeves. Her hand rests on the doorknob as she takes a deep breath before opening the door to see Jinki, Kibum, and Taemin. Taemin’s bright eyes turn sad when he sees you.

“What are you guys doing here?” She asks in shock. “And how did you know I was here?”

“You weren’t answering our calls, so we got worried,” Kibum says.

“And I may have looked into your bank activity to see which hotel you were staying at and used my power to find out your room number,” Jinki adds.

Taemin throws his hands up in defense. “They dragged me here.”

Iris opens the door more to allow them inside. Kibum goes in first and quickly sets his computer up while Jinki and Taemin file in behind him and take a seat on the couch and chairs. Iris sighs before taking a seat next to Kibum.

“He blocked me,” she says suddenly, her eyes fixated on the floor. “Is it really worth all this trouble? He’s made it clear that he doesn’t want me anymore.”

The room falls silent with exception of the light hum from Kibum’s laptop and the air conditioner. Afraid to look up, Iris rises from the couch and goes to open the curtain to reveal the city skyline. The night allows the lights to shine brighter than the stars.

“Iris,” Taemin softly begins. “I think it’s worth a shot to actually talk to him. If nothing else, it’ll give you closure so you won’t have to ask any more questions or think about the what-ifs.”

“He’s right,” Kibum adds. “He’s an asshole that left you and you deserve to have your answers.”

Jinki nods in agreement. Iris chews on the inside of her cheek, her mind pulling in numerous directions. Scenarios race through her mind making her close her eyes tight.  _ Is it worth it? _ she asks herself.  _ It is _ .

She turns to face the boys with a rejuvenated determination in her eyes. “What do you guys have?”

Taken aback by her sudden determination, Kibum begins typing on his computer until Taemin hands him a USB.

“My brother got footage from our surveillance cameras and thought this could be of some help.”

“What’s on it?” Kibums asks.

“A customer named Minho getting into his car. He says he wasn’t able to see his face but managed to view the cameras and spot him going to his car. There’s a license plate visible, so maybe that could help.”

Kibum thinks for a moment before his eyes open in realization. He quickly gets to work, his eyebrows furrowing while his eyes dart back and forth against the screen. The others lean in towards him in curiosity when he curses under his breath and leans back a little.

“Jinki,” Kibum says while writing a set of numbers on a piece of paper before handing it to him. “Check to see who these identity numbers belong to.”

Jinki asks no questions and takes the paper and his phone to the bathroom. Iris goes to sit beside Kibum with Taemin bringing his chair closer.

“What’s going on?” Iris asks.

Kibum shakes his head. “I don’t want to say anything until I’m certain. When Jinki comes back, that’ll decide if I tell you.”

Iris and Taemin exchange weary looks. She rises to her feet and takes her place by the window again. She nervously chews on the tip of her thumb as she hides within her thoughts. Death no longer terrifies her, but the thought of Minho alive and possibly well strikes fear in her heart. Which was worse - Minho being dead or him being alive and well after he disappeared?

It feels like an eternity before Jinki exits the bathroom. His lowered eyes make Kibum sit up straight. He takes his original seat and calls Iris back to the couch. He exchanges no words except for a slight nod towards Kibum, who opens his laptop.

“Well,” Kibum clears his throat before taking a moment to find the right words to say. “Let’s start from the beginning. Jinki and I have been working together to compare our findings. I was able to pinpoint his location in Seoul based on his recent bank activities, which have huge amounts taken out every few days. I looked into his records and found he’s in a luxury apartment complex not far from 6v6 Cafe - it looks like he’s had it for the past year. Jinki managed to get his address and we can confirm our findings are the same. I noticed he’s been leasing a car, so when Taemin gave me the footage from the cafe’s surveillance, it matched the description. But, that’s not it,” Kibum trails off, his eyes uneasy. Iris, Jinki, and Taemin lean forward. The trio press Kibum for answers to his findings. “There’s another woman. I managed to look into her social media, email, and other accounts and -”

“Spit it out, Kibum,” Iris breathlessly says.

“According to her and her private messages, she’s pregnant.”

The world stops rotating and begins to close in on Iris. Her heart beats faster while it feels as if life has its foot on her neck, restricting her airflow. Her nails press into her palms as she tightly balls her fists. She hears the boys talking, but it sounds like white noise.  _ A baby _ , she thinks.

“A baby?” She repeats aloud. She opens her mouth to speak again, but nothing comes out.

“We have the address,” Jinki slowly says. “You can do what you want with it. Just think it through before you decide anything.”

He slides the piece of paper across the coffee table and gives Kibum and Taemin a sorrowful glance. Iris takes the address and looks it over. She closes her eyes tightly only to be met with images of Minho lying with this unknown woman. The way he cared for her, praising her body with sweet words and gentle touches, these things that were supposed to be reserved for her were being used on another woman.  _ How long has this been going on? _ Iris thinks.

“When did they first begin talking?” She indirectly asks Kibum.

“Iris, I don’t think -”

“When did they first begin talking?!”

The sound of her raised voice brings a heavy sigh from Kibum’s core. “For the past year and a half.”

Iris sadly chuckles to herself while shaking her head.  _ Is this why you stopped talking about marriage? _ she wonders. Her thumb rubs over the address’s indent from Jinki’s writing.

“Will you guys come with me tomorrow?”

“Are you sure?” Taemin softly asks. His gentle eyes watch Iris’s face soften and her eyes well with tears.

Iris nods. “If I’m going to go on with my life as he has, I need closure.”

* * *

Iris’s fingers nervously tap the top of her legs. The sound of moving traffic fills the car’s silence. Being so close to the building that fueled her lover’s betrayal makes the pit of her stomach drop. She looks at the towering building before looking at the clock on the dashboard - 10 minutes have already gone by. The longer she waits, the more nerves come to paralyze her. She looks at the three boys in the car - Jinki in the driver’s seat, Kibum busy with his laptop in the passenger seat, and Taemin humming to himself beside her.

Iris begins to think about Minho and the love they once shared; the promises that they made; and the betrayal that’s fallen upon them. Then she thinks about her life, what will she make of it when everything is over? Will she dwell on what could have been with Minho or will she begin to heal and enjoy the life that is ahead of her. She takes a breath and places her hand on the door handle. With a swift movement, she exits the car and quickly walks towards the building. Remembering the code Kibum gave her on the ride over, she enters the pin into the keypad and enters the building.

The modern and futuristic furnishings decorate the lobby and hallway. For a brief moment, she stares in awe at its beauty before heading towards the elevators. As the elevator ascends, she looks out the glass windows that show the busy city. Her heart aches at the realization of Minho's promise of a home with a view of Seoul. _ ‘One day, we’ll own a place in the sky.’ Yeah right _ , she thinks.

The doors to the elevator open. A tall figure stands at the entrance busy on their phone. When they step into the elevator, their eyes widen in surprise.

“Iris?”

Iris looks up from the piece of paper Jinki gave her and stops in her tracks. Her eyes widen at the view of Minho, dressed in a tailored suit with hair parted on the side with half gelled back. They don’t exchange words for a moment, both searching for words to say to one another. The look of surprise in Minho’s eyes turns to anger as he steps into the elevator and presses the ‘lobby’ button. He doesn’t bother to say a word to Iris the way down, and she can’t find the words to say. When the doors open, his hand wraps around her wrist as he pulls her towards an empty conference room. The touch that was once warm now stung her skin with its coldness. He locks the door behind them and begins to pace the room.

“What are you doing here?” He lowly asks, his eyes facing a wall. When Iris doesn’t answer he turns to her and asks the question again in a stern tone.

“You left,” she finally says. “I thought something happened to you. I’ve been worried sick and you’re upset at me? Why, Minho? Just why?”

“Because there are things you will never understand.”

“When did you stop loving me? Was it when you met that girl?”

Minho stays silent.

“Who is she anyway?” The silence from Minho makes Iris frustrated as she raises her voice to ask her question again.

“Her name is Heejin. We met at a company party in Seoul. She supported my ideas and dreams -”

“And I didn’t?” Iris interjects with hurt lacing her voice. “Minho, I’ve been by your side.”

“You had your own dreams and when I needed you, you weren’t there.”

Iris balls her fists and feels her nails press deeply in her palms. “I wasn’t there? I helped you prepare your pitches, I helped you in meetings as your translator, I did things I regret to get information for you so you could get ahead and I wasn’t there for you?! A relationship isn’t a one-way street, Minho. You need help from both sides and though I lacked in some places, I wasn’t completely absent from your dreams.”

Minho opens his mouth to say something but closes it back. He looks away from Iris and falls into a chair and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Did you plan all of this?” Iris quietly asks. “Did you plan on moving in together and having a child and leaving me behind?”

The harshness of her words causes Minho to flinch. The severity of his actions being spewed towards him makes him heavily sigh. He remains quiet, having no excuse for his actions. He’s been conscious of his affair and continued to toy Iris along, even if it meant her getting hurt. But there was something about Heejin that pulled him in and trapped him. Each hour with Heejin erased Iris from his mind, and he never remembered her until he came home or her name popped up on his phone. It’s true, he was done with her, but the sight of her face makes memories of happier times rush back to his mind.

“Nothing was planned. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

“So, you did want it to end,” Iris says. She looks at Minho who averts his eyes to the floor, afraid to face the person he hurt most. “I just came here to get an answer, and now your silence is deafening. Good-bye, Minho.”

Iris turns towards the door and places her hand on the handle. The urge to turn back and lay her eyes one more time on Minho exits her mind as she yanks the door open and walks out the room. The heaviness and anxiousness that’s been sitting on her chest lifts when she walks out of the building and to the car. All of the boys give her a curious look while she settles in her seat. She exhales deeply and gives them a smile to which they return.

“Where to?” Jinki asks, his eyes looking at her through the rearview mirror. 

Iris looks at the setting sun and softly smiles. “Han River.”

* * *

The gentle breeze carries the delicious aroma of street food throughout the area. Jinki, Kibum, Iris, and Taemin lean against the rails of the river, watching the sun paint the water in hues of orange and gold.

“You know,” Kibum says while tilting his face towards the setting sun. “Maybe we should open our own P.I. firm. Jinki can be the orchestrator, I can be the brains, Taemin can be the lookout, and Iris can be the muscle.”

“How do you know if I can fight?” Iris asks.

Kibum shrugs. “You don’t have to physically hurt them. You can use your words.”

Everyone laughs at Kibum’s suggestion while he continues to pitch his idea.

“Are you going home?” Taemin asks, turning towards Iris. The warm hues of the sun paint his face gold.

“Only until I find somewhere else to go. There’re too many memories back home.”

“Hello!” Kibum says with his arms raised. “Come to Seoul! You can’t move far away from us after all we’ve been through.”

Iris laughs at Kibum’s dramatic gesture and promises to give it some thought. The look of satisfaction on his face causes her to smile before trying to wrap her arms around all three of the boys.

“Let’s promise to meet at the cafe every month,” Jinki smiles. “As Kibum said, we didn’t go through all of this for nothing.” 

Holding out his pinky, everyone wraps theirs around his. The sound of the boys’ laughter brings a wide smile to Iris’s face. When she came to Seoul, terrified of what could have happened to Minho, she didn’t expect to not only get her heartbroken but begin three new friendships. What the future holds for her, she doesn’t know, but with friends like Jinki, Kibum, and Taemin by her side, she can find herself looking for happiness in them when darkness nears.


End file.
